


借你的孤独沉默

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	借你的孤独沉默

当他和Han Solo待在一起时，他是Ben Solo，宇宙中最具传奇的走私者的儿子，父亲的故事和冒险总令他向往，父亲的陪伴总是会令他快乐，这份快乐只存在于他前13年的人生中；当他在Leia Organa旁边时，他是流淌着皇族血液的将军的后代，抵抗组织的所有人都对他很好，时常拿一些糖果或者饼干哄他开心，他的母亲缺席了他整个童年，直到13岁，他被舅舅带走，但是他知道母亲是爱他的，；当他在Luke Skywallker的指导下修炼时，他是最有天赋的绝地学徒，他制造蓝色的光剑，在日后被他用绝望和仇恨染成破碎的红色；当他加入了Ren武士团，成为Snoke的学徒时，他是武士团的大师，强大的原力使用者，在黑暗面和光明面摇摆不定的废物，需要靠击打伤口才能燃起愤怒。他是Darth Vadar的后裔，Skywallker的传承者，定局者号的指挥官，第一秩序的首领。

当他身边空无一人时，连烧焦的面具都不在时，他还是谁？是战士？是原力大师？戴着面具掩饰自己的躲闪者，只会用愤怒发泄愤怒的低劣孩子。Hux总是这么说。

“小心，Ren。”他总是这么说。

Hux总是那么英俊。红色的头发被牢牢箍住头皮上，大衣笔直地垂下，里面丝绸一样闪着光泽的制服永远没有一丝褶皱。他总是很聪明。整个噬星者基地都在他，最高将军的意志之下运行。他会一些Kylo难以理解的东西，振荡器，曲率，放大器，连Snoke也不得不因为他的聪明而留着他，即使他总是说他是一条被抛弃了的狗。他很瘦，但是所有人都怕他，跟惧怕Kylo是不一样的，Kylo永远用武力解决问题，但是Hux总是可以把事情处理得那么得体。

即使是在床上。

他们总是这样。在Hux休息的时候，他没有任务的时候，一人会敲响另一人的房门。他更喜欢在Hux那张冰蓝色沙发上做，凉爽的丝绸表面很舒服，像Hux柔滑的皮肤。他非常喜欢给Hux扩张的整个过程，手指伸进股缝，在粉色湿润小洞边缘打转，按摩周围紧张的肌肉，等手指在里面的抽插渐渐顺畅，再加进一根手指，听着Hux的声音越来越酥软，润滑液一股一股顺着小洞的边缘滑入张开的穴口，Hux为他而来，为了容纳自己而打开。他们会做得很舒服，他喜欢Hux浅色睫毛下薄薄嘴唇含住自己阴茎的样子，他总是含得很认真，双眼低垂，注视着面前的阴茎，舌头在口腔里滑动，取悦自己的龟头，像一个亲吻。Hux比他矮一点，站着的时候他只要微微一低头就可以亲到他，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，手指抚摸他的脸颊和毛茸茸的鬓角。他喜欢看Hux骑自己，也喜欢从后面搂着他进入，他格外柔软的屁股总会随着腰肢的摆动挤压他的腹肌，压出一个软绵绵的形状，他喜欢双手把着他的腰，留下一圈红色的印记。他的手很大，完整地包裹Hux的阴茎，红色的毛发间那个粉色的小东西看起来格外讨人喜欢，他的阴囊圆润饱满，抵住自己的掌心，蹭到自己骨节上。Hux的呻吟非常动人，就像他说话时略微卷舌的r音，轻轻柔柔地打在自己身上，在他内壁急促收紧的时候，他会知道他快到了，他会在他的敏感点上用力顶弄几下，囊袋也顶进他的小屁股，射在安全套里，或者他漂亮的脸上。之后他们会再亲吻一会，大腿纠缠着大腿，胸膛紧贴着胸膛。

但他们从来没有这样过。多数情况下，他会用原力掐住他的脖子，把他的大衣撩到一边，裤子整个扒下，手指潦草地抽插两下就顶进去，在Hux大声的咒骂中射进去，他总是为弄脏他的衣服而感到抱歉，但是他从来没有对Hux说过，他本不想在他背上，脖子上留下好几天都无法消失的紫色淤痕的。他戴着皮手套的手指死死扣住墙壁，下面接着一截粉白的手腕，他很想去亲吻它，嘴唇贴着他涌动的脉搏，但是他只是把它们死死摁住，像一个野蛮人那样侵犯Hux，完成一场泄欲的交媾。

他杀死了Han Solo，这样他就再也不必当Ben Solo了。他躺在雪地上时，忍不住开始想，如果他杀死了Leia，杀死了Luke，杀死Snoke，杀死Rey，在黑漆漆大殿内的红色王座上的他将只属于他自己。这时的他将爱着谁，谁会爱着他？如果他有一天被Rey杀死了，他将作为谁而死去。Hux的呼喊打断了他幼稚的思索，他的头发都乱了，上面粘着泥土和雪。他真想伸手帮他抚掉。他却真的这样做了。

他好得很快，伤疤每一天都在变浅。他和Rey建立起了连接，他窥探到了这个的拾荒者敏感的内心。如果她愿意，Kylo想自己可以给她给得很多，力量，权利，和圆满。他以为Rey和自己一样孤独，他们是天造地设的一对，原力的两面，被劈开的一半。但她只是太寂寞了，追寻着每一个可能给她爱和光明的人，任何人，可以是Han Solo，Luke Skywallker，Leia，Finn，还有自己。光剑被劈开，水晶绽放出巨大的光芒，淹没了周围的一切。他在怒吼，在红色的尸体废墟中间绝望，她怎么可以放弃他，他愿意跟她分享整个人生，他们将是流淌的银河之下最幸福的一对爱侣。

在昏迷中，他感到有熟悉的气息在靠近，他欣喜地醒来，却对上Hux紧簇的眉。Kylo轻蔑地一笑，手指在空中收紧。一个普通的丧家之犬怎么会妄想用一把爆能枪就杀死自己。他涨红了脸被提在空中的样子看起来那么无助，完美的面具被打碎，露出里面阴暗的内核。Hux无法冷静了，那些他学来的抵御读心的小方法不再管用，关于他生活的死苦，被暴露在Kylo眼前。他看到幼年的Hux慌慌张张地跪在舔掉打翻在地的水，少年的Hux第一次得到那个女性军官的关心时悸动得甚至要流出眼泪，青年的Hux看着自己的父亲被甲虫化成一滩血水，从那天起他终于不再需要讨好任何人，连Snoke也需要他的才能。他把轻视自己的人猪狗一般屠了个干净。他是Armitage Hux，第一秩序的将军，噬星者基地的设计师，建造者，指挥官。不是Brendol Hux之子。岛屿黑色，黑色的孤独。他就像一只杯子盛满仇恨，而无尽的黑色打碎他，如同打碎一只茶杯。他松手，在还没暴露自己情绪前离开。他需要去找到Rey，说服她，跟她一起建立新的秩序，完成Darth Vadar未竟的事业。他开始没来由地仇恨Hux，找任何可能的机会把他摔在墙上，听他吃痛的叫出声，像一块破旧的抹布。Hux的头发散乱地垂在脸上，眼睛里装着凶狠，他起身，拽平衣服，恢复常态，还是那么英俊挺拔。

在Crait他看着骰子在手里消失，看着Rey，这位新的绝地武士上了他父亲的船离开。终于明白了自己追寻着Rey是一件多么幼稚可笑的行为。他好不容易摆脱了父亲和师父，现在却在拼命给自己找一个伴侣，重新把自己变成别人的。他点燃红色的十字光剑，把废旧的屋子砍了粉碎。Hux依然是那副表情，漂亮得与破旧的环境格格不入，连背在后面的手都没有动，像看楚巴卡一样看着他。绿色的平静目光下带了一点戏谑。像第一次见面时，25岁的他抽出背着的手，“Armitage Hux.”

他一回到新基地就逮住Hux把他摁在他房间的床上。几下就把他扒了个干净，他闻起来还是一样好，只是带了一点陆地上蒸腾的水汽，发间出了汗，原来这就是Hux的味道。他太久没跟Hux做了，因为他花了太久去满宇宙地找Rey，他甚至把一部分情感都给了Rey。但是现在他看着Hux，汹涌的欲火在血液中燃烧。Hux的小洞都开始不适应自己巨大的性器了，紧紧地扣住，连一根手指都伸不进去。他不得不在Hux蹦出的口音纯正的脏话里给他一点点扩张，他甚至都想直接操他那两条白白软软的腿，但是他实在有些想念Hux小洞的滋味，又紧又热，随着律动收缩放松。三指并拢，拇指和小指按在他白嫩的臀上，勾起手指前前后后抽插着他熟悉的敏感点，带出一阵黏腻的水声。他抽出手指，看着小穴因无法被填满而张开，Hux也因为突然失去刺激而难过地爬在床上呻吟出声。他抱紧了Hux的腰，上面还遍布着未消散的淤青，胸膛贴着他的后背，龟头被吞入，下体紧密相连，他扣住Hux细白的脖子，但是没有用力，只是摸着他随着呻吟上下滚动的喉结。他里面是那么热，他想起第一次做他把Hux弄伤了，阴茎抽出来沾满了血，但Hux只是抹掉后穴上的血，苍白的，静默地穿上衣服离开，甚至连床单都没有弄脏，留下他和自己猛然爆发的愤怒。他们上了那么多次床，却像什么都没发生过一样，他看不到Hux对他态度有任何缓和，他们的亲吻只是饥饿的牙齿相互碰撞，嘴唇交缠。他们性交，却无法从对方身上获得任何。最后Kylo射在Hux的背上。他实在太累了，这几天他杀了自己的西斯师父，成为了新的最高领袖，炸掉了一个基地，冲自己的母亲开火，跟绝地武士的幻像战斗，还失去了自己臆想中的另一半。但是他一点都不觉得烦闷，他又把自己插进了Hux还湿润的小洞，抱着他沉沉睡去，闭眼前没有忘记把他袖子里的刀片和腰带上的爆能枪捏碎。

出乎意料的，迷迷糊糊中，Kylo察觉到，Hux翻过身，让自己滑出他的身体，胳膊绕过自己的胳膊，拉过被子，也闭上了眼睛。他喜欢这样的Hux。

第二天清晨，他醒来，但是没有睁眼。Hux穿着黑色的睡袍坐在冰蓝色的矮沙发上喝Tarine茶，看着平板上的数据。他不喜欢那种苦涩的茶，他喜欢配茶的小圆饼干，很甜。他静默地透过原力放肆地凝视Hux。他的手指看起来很软，拇指食指拎着茶杯的把手，中指稳住茶杯底端，杯口溢出热气。他咬住饼干时会露出一点下边的牙齿，洁白整齐，看起来并不尖锐。嘴唇咀嚼，像是在叹息。在Hux独自一人时，他看起来非常舒服，头发软塌塌地遮住一点额头，没有咄咄逼人的命令，没有表示秩序的制服，他在他的孤独中圆满地存在。他无法触及他，他的目光却停留在他身旁。Hux很少到陆地上来，很少见到真实的天然的，恒星穿越数年时间传递的光和热。他半个身体沐浴在这罕见的光中，几乎融入进一片光明中了。Hux起身，关上窗，室内又恢复了静谧与昏暗。


End file.
